Ragazzo Magico, Vongola Decimo
by exocara
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi always knew he was different from everyone else. Different, in a bad way. Hence, he was called Dame-Tsuna, since he wasn't even able to do the simplest of things. Never would he have thought that he would be able to be more than just "dame", but he could. And he will. / "Magical Boy, Vongola Decimo", is the title. Do you really need any more explanation? All27
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**  
I will not include bashing of Nana or Iemitsu. While they will not be the best parents in the world, they won't be horrible abusive ones either. Also, Iemitsu will be a bit more involved in his son's life in this story because I wanted to try some things.  
Also this might be a bit on the crack side due to the humour take on all27.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi only had one dream for his future: to live an inconspicuous life and die peacefully in his sleep without any pain whatsoever. Perhaps, when he was younger, he might've had much more interesting dreams – like, say, being a robot – but that was all in the past. At this point in time, Tsuna was aware that he probably wouldn't amount to anything more than a disappointment to the people around him.

Hence the incredibly low standards for his envisioned future.

However, there was a secret he kept close to himself. A secret that he never wanted to acknowledge.

He wanted to be so much _more_.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna did it again!"

"You'll never be a knight, Dame-Tsuna, so why do you even try?"

The other teens were jeering at him again. Tsuna felt like crying, but knew better than to show any further signs of weaknesses.

It wasn't his fault that he was born with an inability to use cistas like everyone else, or that he had a slower mental processing speed, or that he was extremely clumsy…

It still remained a fact that Tsuna was unable to access _any_ cista, regardless of its type.

Cistas, also known as boxes, were the main source of power for everyone in this world. Living in a world constantly populated with threats, humans had become capable of using cistas to defend themselves and keep themselves alive. Even the weakest civilians were able to use a cista to keep out of control animals from attacking them.

Namimori, the place Tsuna lived in, used to be one of the most peaceful places in the world. However, everything changed when, about two decades ago, strange organisations begin to form. These organisations started to fight with one another for territory, and were later given the name "Mafia". As such, Namimori was one of the few places free from Mafia influence due to its strong defence force.

Almost every child dreamt of becoming a knight, and Tsuna was no exception. However, he soon discarded that dream when it became apparent that he was unable to use cistas for even the most basic of things.

It was rather unfortunate that a slip of tongue, the reveal of a dream long dead, gave the teens in his neighbourhood the chance to ridicule him at every opportunity. To put him down in order to make themselves seem better.

Tsuna _hated_ it, but he had to admit they were right. He was nothing, an utter _nobody_, without the ability to use cistas.

As the other teens taunted and mocked, he couldn't help but think that it would have been better if he had never existed.

* * *

"I'm home." Tsuna walked in the front door and almost walked back out again. Both his parents were sitting on the couch in the living room, and appeared to be waiting for him.

"Tsuna, you're back!" his father greeted him cheerfully. Tsuna didn't even bother to act pleasant, eying the both of them warily. The smile on Iemitsu's face faltered for a moment but he kept it up through sheer force of will.

"Tsu-kun," his mother looked a bit worried. "Please come sit with us. We only wish to talk."

Tsuna debated the pros and cons of running off before he sighed and complied with his parents' wishes, walking up to the chair facing them and plopping down in it. He refused to look at them a he stared down at his hands, waiting for them to begin.

"Tsu-kun… I heard from the other parents that you were bullied again," Nana started cautiously. Tsuna didn't say anything and she pressed on. "You know that you can tell us anything, right?" Tsuna nodded silently in response. Everyone in the room knew that he was lying, but neither parent called him out on it.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Iemitsu asked. Tsuna's head snapped up and his eyes flashed with anger, resentment, and hopelessness.

The young boy let his gaze fall back onto his hands as he replied his father in an exhausted tone. "I can't fight back. I can't use cistas." His eyes flickered back up. "You _know_ this. Why are you still asking me? Are you mocking me?" His tone became sharper with each word. Iemitsu and Nana exchanged troubled looks and Tsuna looked away in disgust. It was obvious to him that it pained them to have a useless son like him. Why they didn't try for another kid, he didn't know.

"We're not mocking you, Tsu-kun. We're just worried."

"Yeah, Tsuna! Did you know that you can still defend yourself without cistas? Your old man here knows quite a few self-defence moves you could use!" Tsuna could feel the forced cheerfulness in their voice, and suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. For a moment, he felt suffocated, something boiling under his very skin, waiting to be burst out, but it soon extinguished, leaving Tsuna with exhaustion.

"Okay," he responded blankly. He was just so _tired_. He heard his parents try to say something else but ignored them, standing up from his seat. "I'm going out for a walk," he stated. Brushing off his parents' protests, he left the house.

Tsuna walked without any particular destination in mind, just wanting to _get away_ from everything in general. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he nearly walked into a sign. He quickly backed up and looked around, praying that no one saw his moment of absentmindedness. Thankfully, he was alone.

As he took in his surroundings, he realised that he was nearing the west border of Namimori. He shuddered as he thought about what might have happened if he accidentally crossed it.

There were four main borders in Namimori – north, south, east, and west – and they were the four cornerstones of the power barrier that protected Namimori from the Mafia. It was one of the few things that kept Namimori from falling into the cruel hands of the Mafia, and while everything and everyone in it was safe, the same definitely could not be said for what lay outside.

Even from a distance, Tsuna was able to see part of the translucent violet wall that was part of the dome barrier protecting Namimori. Not many people knew who put up the barrier, but rumours had pointed to the Hibari clan that lived near the north border. No one dared to go anywhere near them to ask, though, so no concrete answers were given.

After staring at the border for a while, Tsuna realised that it was probably time to get back home and spun around to head back home.

And promptly smacked into a tree.

He fell back onto the ground, rubbing his sore forehead and inwardly complaining about his life. Just as he wondered if his life could get any worse, something dropped onto the top of his head and a sharp pain spread through him. He then went on to spend the next four minutes curled up into a foetal position, groaning about his misfortune. When the pain receded enough for him to have a clear mind, Tsuna immediately sat up and glared at the object that caused him so much pain. It was an old dark blue box with a faded gold emblem on it. Tsuna picked it up and brought it closer to his face, trying to figure out exactly what the emblem was depicting.

Apparently it had a crest with a bullet in the middle, and two musket crossed over it. Also, was that a clam with wings on top of it…?

Tsuna really didn't want to know.

There was also a banner below the crest, but the words on it were so faded out that he couldn't read it. Tsuna stared at the box for a while, wondering if he should open it to satiate his curiosity, or to just leave it be and not anger any vengeful spirits that might be trapped within. A minute passed and Tsuna could no longer contain his curiosity. He opened the box to find…

A pair of knitted white mittens. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He reached in to take them out of the box, wanting to examine them more, but once his hand came into contact with them, a bright light illuminated the area and he could feel himself being lifted off the ground. Understandably, he panicked, flailing about.

"Hiiiee! What's going on?" he shrieked. Something seemed to cover his hands, and the light only got brighter. Wait, were his _clothes_ illuminating? He winced as they shone bright orange, momentarily blinding him. Also, if he listened carefully, he could've sworn he heard cheerful, upbeat music playing.

_What the absolute hell. _

He felt himself being slowly lowered to the ground, and the light faded away, leaving him to be able to take in his new outfit. A black sweater vest was fitted over a white dress shirt and an orange tie. His comfortable old jeans were gone and, in their place, was a pair of black dress pants. He felt a weight on his head and brought his hand up to touch it, trying to figure out what it was, and two more wardrobe changes were made apparent to him. Firstly, he was wearing a pair of black, metal clad gloves, with the strange bullet crest on the back of both hands. Secondly, he was wearing a long black cloak that was attached to his left glove through a metal piece with an "I" on it. As Tsuna stared at his new clothes, he vaguely wondered who designed them and wondered if they were aware of exactly how impractical they were.

Just as he was about to try to tug the gloves off, he heard a scream pierce the air. He spun around, heart in his throat, and, before he knew it, he was running towards the origin of the scream.

He ran through the trees with unbelievable speed and grace, until he finally reached a clearing in the trees. His eyes immediately took in the scene. A group of unfamiliar, hostile men in suits were surrounding a girl and a boy that were around his age. The boy had short white hair, and was standing close to the girl as if he was trying to protect her. His grey eyes flickered from man to man, analysing them and trying to find a way to break out of the situation. The girl had bobbed orange hair, and familiar brown eyes. Tsuna's eyes widened when he realised who she was.

_Kyoko-chan!_

Sasagawa Kyoko had been one of the few people that did not pick on him, nor did she ignore his existence. She always had a smile on her face and was kind and caring to everybody. She had also _never_ called her by that wretched name, and actively tried to get the others to stop using it. She didn't succeed, but at least she made an effort.

Tsuna knew he couldn't let her get harmed.

Without a second thought, Tsuna let his instincts take over and allowed bright orange flames to engulf his gloves. Somehow, the edges of his cape caught fire as well, but it didn't seem to spread to the rest of the cape, nor did it adversely affect him, so Tsuna ignored it.

Using the flames from his gloves, he propelled himself up and forward into the air, kicking one of the suited men in the chest, sending him flying into a tree. The group was caught off guard as they stared at the strange boy with brilliant orange eyes, and the white haired boy took the chance to surge forth and punch another man in the face, instantly knocking him out. Orange eyes met grey ones and an agreement was passed through them.

_Keep Kyoko safe._

And then they moved into battle.

* * *

"How did the Mafia get through the barrier?" one of the knights cursed as he took down yet another suited person.

"I don't know," his comrade sighed as she shot a suited man in the head. "But I think that's the last of it."

Just as she spoke, a column of orange flames shot out into the air, illuminating the entire area. The two knights stared at it, dumbfounded.

"Welp. I guess I spoke too soon."

* * *

Iemitsu and his squad had rushed over to the clearing when the radar showed multiple people using cistas. Having so many unfamiliar people using such high powered cistas was unheard of, and definitely needed to be checked out. When they reached the clearing, however, they found a bunch of unconscious men on the ground, and three teens in the midst of it all. Iemitsu recognised Sasagawa Kyoko tending to the wounds her brother, Sasagawa Ryohei, had gotten. Most of them looked rather minor, and cistas would definitely heal them without any problems, but there was a deep gash near his left eye that would definitely leave a scar.

It was the last teen that was the problem. Not only was he dressed strangely, but there was orange flames flickering around the edges of his cape. The same orange flames that had illuminated the sky just a while ago.

The boy's back was facing him, and he appeared to be talking to the Sasagawa siblings. Iemitsu frowned and moved to interrupt their conversation in case the boy was trying to turn the teens against Namimori, when the boy spun around. They locked gazes for a second and both froze. Something akin to fear passed through the boy's orange eyes, but Iemitsu had to time to process it. Instead, he was trying to figure out why the boy seemed _so_ familiar. The answer was at the back of his head, at the tip of his tongue, but something seemed to be blocking it. Iemitsu opened his mouth, about to question the boy about his identity, but something else slipped out.

"You remind me of Tsuna."

The boy was panicking now, and was about to answer Iemitsu when one of the knights scoffed.

"That boy reminds you of Dame-Tsuna? Don't be ridiculous. There's no way such a beautiful, amazing person could be anything like that failure who can't even use cistas." The whole clearing went quiet as the rest of the knights stared at him incredulously, with massive amounts of pity in their eyes. He was obviously new.

Quicker than anyone could blink, Iemitsu had the man up by the collar, and was glaring at him. "Don't you _ever_ talk like that about my son. Sure, he can't use cistas, but even without them, he's better than you could _ever_ be."

"D-Dame-Tsuna's your son?" the knight choked out. There was a wet spot on his pants.

"Don't call him that," Iemitsu hissed. "In fact, you aren't even _worthy_ of saying my precious son's name."

The wet spot on the knight's pants increased in size.

Iemitsu heard a choking sound from behind him. "I must go," the orange eyed boy forced out before his gloves burst into flames and he flew out of the clearing. Literally. His feet lifted off the ground and he disappeared into the sky. Everyone stared at the spot he once was in slight disbelief, and the knight dropped to the floor when Iemitsu loosened his grip.

"Who _was_ that?" Another knight managed to ask when she was coherent enough to speak. This sparked everything back into motion and Sasagawa Ryohei animatedly answered her question.

"That boy was a hero, to the extreme!" he yelled out, punching his arm up towards the sky. "He saved Kyoko and me from the weird people!"

Iemitsu saw this as a chance to get more information and asked the boy a question. "Did he mention his name?" Ryohei seemed to ponder about the question for a while before he burst into a large grin.

"I forgot!"

Iemitsu face-faulted, but moved on to ask Kyoko the same question. To his disappointment, Kyoko shook her head. "Sorry, Sawada-san," she smiled apologetically, "he didn't introduce himself at all. He only told us to be careful, and for my brother to stop picking fights. Then, he flew off." Her eyes suddenly seemed to shine with a strange light. "Do you think he's a superhero who's come to help us?" Iemitsu was about to answer her that _no_, that boy was probably _not_ a hero and that his background needed to be checked, but he was cut off by Ryohei.

"Yes, Orange is definitely a superhero! An _extreme_ superhero!"

Iemitsu sighed as the two kids moved on into their own world with talks of superheroes and orange fire. There was no way he could get information out of them now.

Also, he had to quickly get home and check whether his son was home and safe. He didn't know what he'd do if Tsuna had been hurt by the Mafia that managed to sneak in, and if he would be able to forgive himself.

* * *

When Tsuna finally landed, he found himself more tired than he had ever been. He moved towards a nearby tree and sat down, leaning against it. His clothes shone for a moment, and Tsuna prepared himself for the same blinding light from before, but they thankfully didn't glow as bright. The light seemed to shatter and Tsuna found himself back in the clothes he had worn as he left the house; and orange hoodie and old, slightly tattered, jeans. Tsuna sighed in relief. At least he didn't need to go home looking like a weirdo. Even the gloves were gone! All that was left was a mere metal ring with a blue gem, situated on his middle finger.

…

Wait, _what?_

Tsuna gaped at it for a second before trying to pull it off. No matter how hard he yanked, it didn't come off. He stared at it in despair. Why him?

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice when someone materialised in front of him until the person cleared his throat. Tsuna let out his trademark shriek of "Hiie!" as he jerked back and slammed the back of his head against the tree trunk. The person laughed at Tsuna clutched the back of his head, once again lamenting about his life.

"Good evening," the man greeted with a smile. His blue eyes were warm as they gazed upon Tsuna. Messy blond hair, similar to that of Tsuna's framed the man's face, and he wore a black pinstriped suit over a white dress shirt and a black tie. A cape fell over his shoulders, brushing the floor as he knelt down to sit in front of Tsuna. Tsuna stared into soft blue eyes, mesmerised, only to be jerked out of his state by an amused chuckle. Immediately, the teen looked away, trying and failing to fight the blush creeping up his face.

"U-uh, hi," Tsuna greeted back meekly, still refusing to look at the blond man. The man laughed again and one of his hands reached out to cup Tsuna's face and gently push it so that he could talk to the boy face to face.

"What's your name?" the blond prompted gently.

"Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi. B-but you can call me Tsuna," Tsuna stuttered out.

"It's nice to meet you, Tsuna. I'm Giotto. It's nice to see that the new owner of the ring is such a cute boy," Giotto teased. Tsuna blushed bright red before he processed the man's words.

"The ring! Do you know how to take it off?" Tsuna asked desperately. Giotto shrugged.

"I could, but I like you. So no." He grinned. The regal, mature air around him shattered into a million tiny pieces as he then proceeded to whine. "Do you know how _boring_ it is to be stuck in a tree? A _tree_, of all things!"

"…" Tsuna said.

"I thought I was going to spend the rest of my existence there! And I couldn't even die! That's plain _torture_. Seriously."

"Just _what_ are you?" Tsuna asked, breaking through the man's babbling.

"Hm? Oh, I'm a spirit tied to the ring. I'm also the one providing you with the flames. They're called, wait for it…" He grinned, pausing dramatically. "Harmony flames!" He threw his arms in the air and translucent fireworks exploded behind him in a show of grandeur. There was absolutely no change in Tsuna's facial expression.

"No."

Giotto pouted. "Oh well, how about sky flames? They're the perfect colour for the sky," he offered. Tsuna frowned.

"How is _orange_ the colour for the sky? Shouldn't it be blue?" he asked. Giotto waved off his question.

"Nah, blue's the tranquil rain flames. Orange is _definitely_ the sky colour."

"Tranquil rain flames…? Wha- No wait, why am I even arguing about this?" Tsuna gritted his teeth in frustration. "I don't want anything to do with it! Now, take it off!"

Giotto immediately snapped out of his childishness and frowned. "I don't think you should, Tsuna. The ring would be able to give you a large amount of power and protect you – _I_ would be able to protect you – if you leave it on."

Tsuna scowled at him. "I don't want any power. I don't need it."

"Not even to protect Namimori?" Giotto questioned. Tsuna faltered a bit, but pushed on.

"Namimori already has the knights to defend it. Why would it need me?"

"The knights are not infallible. As you have seen earlier, if it weren't for your interference, the boy and the girl would be long dead – or worse. What if the next person was someone precious to you? What would you do then?"

"…" Tsuna glared at Giotto. "I see what you're doing. You're manipulating me into keeping the ring."

Giotto was unabashed, and even had to cheek to grin and ask Tsuna, "Well, is it working?"

Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed. "Unfortunately yes." He opened his eyes to frown at Giotto. "You _will_ teach me how to properly use the… ring to defend others, right?" Giotto smiled at him with pride and Tsuna fought the urge to blush and look away. Stupid charming spirits and their stupid rings. What the hell was he proud for, anyway?

"Of course." Giotto looked up at the sky at that moment and frowned. "But not now. It's late, and your parents will be worried." Tsuna automatically glanced up at the sky as well, and his eyes widened when he realised it was already dark.

"Shit!"

* * *

Tsuna guiltily entered the house through the front door. "I'm home…" he called out hesitantly and almost got the life knocked out of him when someone suddenly picked him up and squeezed him into a hug.

"You're safe, thank _god_," his father muttered over and over under his breath. Tsuna's eyes watered slightly as he heard the raw emotions in his father's voice and remorse gnawed at his heart. How could he have thought that his parents didn't want him? His thoughts flashed back to the clearing, when his father almost killed a man for speaking badly about him. Slowly, Tsuna moved his arms and hugged his father back.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Iemitsu's brain stalled when he felt Tsuna's arms around him. How long had it been since his son had voluntarily hugged him? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that Tsuna had suddenly closed up one day, and neither Nana nor he was able to get through to their son. The more Iemitsu tried to force Tsuna into spending time with them, the more he withdrew. Could it be that Tsuna was finally opening back up to them? Iemitsu wasn't sure what brought on the change, but he was thankful.

He gently set Tsuna back to the ground. "No, I should be the one that's apologising, Tsuna. I shouldn't have forced my ideals onto you. You don't have to learn self-defence, or to even learn how to fight. You're fine the way you are, and your mother and I will always love you. We… just want you to be happy." Tsuna blinked, eyes suspiciously bright, but more open and warm than Iemitsu had remembered over the course of the past few years.

"Thank you, dad." He surreptitiously rubbed at his eyes and took a deep breath. "And about the self-defence…" Tsuna bit at his bottom lip, hesitating. Iemitsu smiled encouragingly, waiting for Tsuna to speak. "Will you… teach me?"

"Yes!" Iemitsu grinned and moved to hug Tsuna once again. The boy stiffened a little but forced himself to relax. To Iemitsu's disappointment, Tsuna didn't hug back. He wasn't trying to get out of the hug like he usually did, so Iemitsu took what he got. "Of course, I'll teach you, Tsu-kun!"

"Tsu-kun?" Tsuna spluttered out. Iemitsu immediately withdrew from the hug and apologised.

"Sorry, it just slipped out. You don't want to be called Tsu-kun, right?"

Tsuna chewed at his bottom lip as he stared at the ground. "Well, I don't _hate_ it," he muttered. A beat passed and Tsuna's face got a little redder. "Call me what you want, dad. I'm going to bed now." He walked towards the stairs but paused for a second.

"I love you."

At that, he bolted up the stairs, unwilling to see his father's reaction to his uncharacteristic words.

Iemitsu stood at the doorway, dumbfounded. Slowly, a dopey grin spread across his face and he rushed to Nana to tell her the good news.

"Nana, our Tsu-kun is _so_ cute!"

* * *

"D'awwww, Tsu-kun's so cute!" Giotto cooed from his spot on the chair. Tsuna grumbled and turned away from him, refusing to acknowledge the irritating spirit's words.

"So, you're not going to tell anyone about your new powers, right?" Giotto guessed. Tsuna turned back to face him and nodded.

"If it's possible, I'd like to keep it a secret," he admitted. Giotto grinned.

"It's fine. It can be like a superhero alter ego!" he cheered. Tsuna frowned at him.

"Where do you even get all these ideas from?" he asked. "Honestly…"

"Oh!" Giotto hit a fist against his palm, as if he had an idea. "You need a superhero name!" When there was absolutely no input from Tsuna, Giotto carried on speaking. "How about Vongola Decimo?"

"First of all, _what_? Second of all, _why_?"

"Vongola!" Giotto said excitedly. "It means clam, like the little clam with wings on our emblem. Well, technically it's vongole but Vongola sound _much_ nicer. Also, like the shell of the clam, we protect the delicate interior!"

"What are you even–"

"And Decimo means tenth! The pattern on your gloves looks like an X. Roman numeral for ten!" Giotto bulldozed over Tsuna's words.

"Okay, now you're not even making–"

"So Vongola Decimo. How is it?" Giotto beamed, looking at Tsuna expectantly. Tsuna stared at him for a while before he sighed.

"Do what you want. I'm too tired to protest right now." He then turned over and tried to will himself to sleep, resolutely ignoring Giotto's rambles of catchphrases and poses that they were going to try tomorrow.

Tsuna could only hope that tomorrow wouldn't come.

* * *

**Author's note**

I literally cannot write a fight scene to save my life I s2g. Also what is Giotto's actual eye colour? (The general fandom says it's blue, so I went with that.)

So I started playing as Angelic Buster in MapleStory the other day and _damn_ she is so overpowered (but fun to play). Also really weird because she's basically a magical girl, complete with keeping her identity secret and all. (They used the term superhero, though)

I'm not even sure I should continue this? It was just a little plot bunny. Ughhh.

And yes. This is really gonna be All27 because it is loosely based on Angelic Buster and basically _every male character_ hit on Angelic Buster. It was hilarious (and also rather uncomfortable).

I want to write crack _so_ _much_.

Should I put in the rest of the Primo generation? If so, how? Because I have no idea. Or maybe they could be tied to Tsuna's ring as well idek. I doubt I'll write in the rest of the Vongola rings. But maybe the arcobaleno pacifiers.

I wanna put in the arcobaleno. A lot. They won't show up in this chapter, because this is merely the beginning, but you can bet they'll show up later on. Possibly next chapter. I hope. If I _even_ write the next chapter. (Also next chapter is where all the all27 truly begins. yay.) (What the hell would they be, though? Because being mafia is _definitely_ out of the question. maybe)

Also _damn_ do I miss writing in third person pov.

ALSO ALSO I HAVE LIKE A MAJOR PET PEEVE. Why, in fem!27 stories, do they change Decimo to Decima? Decimo is Italian for tenth! It's not a gendered title you can just change! Do you know what Decima even means in Italian? It means tithe. Like tax given to a church. They totally just changed the meaning to something _really_ strange. (It seems like this comes from nowhere but seriously. I've been annoyed with this for_ever_.)

(Well I guess decima could be used for "tenth" but I think decimo's just fine. I don't even know. Does anyone have an explanation please? I am an ignorant child.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Giotto extended his arm out towards Tsuna, as if he were reaching for something. His feet were wide apart in some strange stance, and there was wind blowing dramatically towards him, causing his cape billow out behind him almost impressively.

"Protector of peace, the sky that embraces all; Vongola Decimo!"

"How can you say such things with a straight face?" Tsuna asked, exasperated. Giotto had told him that they were going to go through some special training for a "super hero, Vongola Decimo!" and Tsuna had followed him into the woods near the border, thinking that the spirit was going to help him with the orange flames.

He could not have been more wrong.

"Is it no good?" Giotto pouted. Tsuna scowled, or at least he _tried_ to scowl. He more or less looked like an indignant kitten and Giotto had to keep himself from pouncing onto the younger boy and cooing over him.

"I don't even like the name Vongola Decimo!" he complained. Giotto was about to reply when they suddenly felt someone coming. Tsuna immediately tensed up and spun around, clothes automatically illuminating and morphing into that cloaked (and highly impractical) ensemble. The two stayed silent for a while as they heard the rustling of leaves get louder. Tsuna's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched, waiting for the stranger to reveal themselves. Footsteps were detected and out of the foliage stepped…

A teenage boy with dirty blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Upon sensing no ill will, Tsuna relaxed. The two boys stared at each other for a long while as Giotto floated behind Tsuna, remaining unseen to the other boy. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Who art thou?" the boy asked. Tsuna floundered for a moment, wondering about this boy's strange manner of speech, but more importantly about how exactly he could answer that question. Saying his real name was out of the question, and anything else he _could_ say might link this persona back to him. Finally, he came to a conclusion.

"I guess you can call me Vongola Decimo," he answered with a sigh, pointedly ignoring Giotto's squeal of delight.

"Alright."

Another bout of awkward silence. Tsuna shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, nice to meet you. I'm just gonna go–"

And that was when something hit the back of his head and everything went dark.

* * *

Tsuna awoke in a dark room. A few seconds passed before he was aware that he was sitting in a chair in front of a cold, hard table, and hit hands were chained to said table. He tried very hard not to panic. A flicker of colour caught his attention and he looked up to see Giotto hovering in front of him, concern written all over his features.

"I apologise, Tsuna. It seems that my powers have been dulled over the years of inactivity I spent in the box. I didn't manage to sense the attacker until it was too late."

Tsuna was about to reply, but something in him prevented him from doing so, telling him that it was a bad idea to speak to Giotto at the moment. Hence, Tsuna settled with a miniscule tilt of his head, along with curious eyes. Giotto seemed to understand what Tsuna was trying to convey.

"The boy was buying time for his accomplice to get behind you and knock you out. After you were neutralised, they brought you to an underground base near the West border. I believe they are part of the knights? I caught sight of your father while you were being transported to this room," Giotto informed, making Tsuna groan and bury his head in his arms. What was he going to do? What were _the knights_ going to do?

He jerked upright in his seat when the door to the room suddenly opened and two figures walked in. One took a seat in front of him while the other stayed near the doorway. The lights suddenly flickered on, and Tsuna took in the appearances of the two people that had entered the room. The lady sitting in front of him had dark blue hair that fell a little past her shoulders, and coffee brown eyes. A painful looking burn scar took up part of her right cheek, making Tsuna wince in sympathy. His orange eyes flickered up to meet her dark brown ones and he almost shrieked upon seeing the sheer intensity of her gaze.

Deciding that it would be better if he were to look at the other person in the room, he decided to direct his attention there.

A blond man with cold blue eyes stared back. While Tsuna didn't know exactly what the long black thing that was strapped to his back was, but it looked really dangerous so Tsuna didn't really want to know. His gaze flickered between the two for a moment before he deemed the lady to be the larger threat and hence warily kept his eyes on her. That, and she looked like the no-nonsense type, and would kill people mercifully quickly, instead of dragging it out for amusement.

"So," the lady placed her hands in the table and leaned forward slightly. Tsuna tried not to break out into a cold sweat. "We have some questions for you, 'Vongola Decimo'."

Tsuna took in a deep breath and tried not to cry.

* * *

Lal honestly didn't know what to think of Vongola Decimo. From the interrogation, he seemed to be a careless and almost cowardly, inexperienced child. She had absolutely no idea how to relate this impression to the descriptions given by the knights who had seen him. Supposedly, he was supposed to glow with an ethereal beauty and elegance, orange flames flickering around him like a halo of sorts. All Lal saw was a scared little child who didn't know what he was doing. So far, he had thoughtlessly provided them with quite a lot of information about himself, like the fact that he was born in Namimori and had never left the place, that he was studying in civilian school, and that he never had any formal combat training. The boy didn't even seem aware that he was dropping such big hints! Lal didn't understand what the knights saw in him. Still, she deemed him as a 'non-threat' and was about to release him when she suddenly got curious about something.

"Why did you save the boy and girl from the Mafia?" she asked, honestly puzzled. The boy seemed startled that she would ask such a thing and frowned slightly.

"Why wouldn't I? Kyoko-chan and her brother was in danger! Do you really expect me to just stand there and watch when I had the ability to help?" His orange eyes flashed with anger and indignation, and Lal was taken aback by the pure intensity of emotions in his eyes.

"No. I was expecting you to call one of the knights for help." She was proud that her voice didn't waver. The boy wrinkled his nose adorably and Lal resolutely ignored Colonello's muffled Italian mutter of "Oh no, he's cute."

"You guys would be there anyway, and by then it would be too late. Also," the boy blushed a bit and looked down at the table. "My body kind of moved on its own." There was a moment of silence before Lal nodded, seemingly accepting his explanation, and asked Colonello to escort him out of the interrogation room.

As she mentally filed the new information she got – 'Is familiar with Sasagawa Kyoko' and 'Somehow was aware that we were knights' – she could only think of one thing.

God _damn_ it. He _is_ cute!

* * *

Tsuna fidgeted uncomfortably as the tall blond man walked him down the dimly lit halls. The man didn't seem as unfriendly and hostile as before, though, so Tsuna didn't feel an urgent need to get away from his presence.

"Don't worry, kid. I won't hurt you," the man chuckled. Tsuna squeaked, jumping at the unexpected break in the silence, and ended up tripping over his own feet and falling face-down onto the ground. He quickly picked himself off the ground, trying to keep his face from turning red. Of course, he failed, only causing the blond man to laugh even louder. "You really are too cute, kora," he commented. Tsuna blinked. Eh?

Seeing the boy's utterly confused, and slightly indignant, expression, Colonello couldn't help but ruffle his fluffy brown hair. Inwardly noting that it was _much_ softer than it looked, Colonello grinned at him. "Do you want to go out for dinner some time?" he offered. The boy stuttered and tripped over his own feet again, unable to give an answer.

Colonello discovered a new shade of red that day.

* * *

Tsuna had never felt this uncomfortable before. Even with bullies, he could just ignore them and they'd eventually go away. Maybe rough him up a little, but nothing he couldn't handle. _This_, on the other hand…

Tsuna inwardly started freaking out when he felt someone's foot nudging his. He tried to kick it away, but the person must have thought that Tsuna was reciprocating their advances, and got bolder, pressing their foot near his knee. The poor buy tried to surreptitiously shift his chair back, and out of reach of the creepy person. It didn't help that basically everybody at the table was staring at him, so he couldn't make out who the irritating person was.

"Vongola Decimo," his dad started. Tsuna's eyes immediately flickered in his direction, but he couldn't find the courage to meet his father's gaze. What if his father found out his identity? He wasn't quite sure what would happen.

Instead, he decided to look past his dad, and at Giotto who was hovering somewhere in the background, curiously looking at everything around him. Not for the first time, Tsuna wondered what time frame Giotto had come from.

"What do you plan to do in Namimori?" Iemitsu asked. Tsuna fidgeted nervously as he answered.

"I want to protect Namimori, and help others out whenever I can, sir."

"I see. How will we be able to reach you?" Tsuna thought about the question for a moment, unable to give an answer.

"How about we give you a call? I can pass you my phone number if you want," another knight offered, winking flirtatiously. Tsuna felt the colour drain out of his face as he rapidly shook his head and scooted his chair further away from the table, in hopes that he could escape from the table and the unwanted advances.

"Hey, hey! Tell them that you'll be able to sense if there's Mafia around the barrier. Technically, it's _me_ who would be doing the sensing but eh," Giotto shrugged nonchalantly. Tsuna hesitated, wondering if it was really okay to bother Giotto so much, when he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh.

"Uh, I'll be able to tell if there's any Mafia that are trying to breach the border. So I'll be there. Yeah." He hurriedly stood up, brushing the hand off almost violently. All eyes followed him and he felt really awkward. "I'll be going now," he told them stiffly and turned to walk away. Thankfully, no one stopped him.

He swore that if someone made one more untoward comment or advance towards him, he would…

Go cry in a corner somewhere and whine about his life. Yeah.

He sighed.

* * *

"There's a way to turn your flames to ice, you know," Giotto commented. Tsuna paused in his flame practice to glance at Giotto questioningly, waiting for the spirit to continue. Giotto smiled and walked behind Tsuna, holding both of his hands and positioning them closer to Tsuna's chest. Tsuna shifted uncomfortably in Giotto's hold, inwardly wondering if it was really necessary for Giotto to be in such close proximity to him.

"What you have to do is reduce the intensity of your flames until it reaches a negative," Giotto explained, speaking into Tsuna's ear. A shiver went up the younger's spine when he felt Giotto's warmth on his back.

"Yeah, okay," Tsuna muttered, face flushed. He waited for Giotto to step away so that he could concentrate on the given instructions, but the blond didn't move. Tsuna cleared his throat. "Could you, um, please move away?" he asked. He felt Giotto pout, but he eventually pulled away and Tsuna could breathe again. "Thanks."

Tsuna closed his eyes and moved his hands back into the position Giotto had shown him, trying to concentrate on reducing his flame intensity. It was easier said than done, and Tsuna didn't know when to start. He took a deep breath and tried again. Perhaps if he could envision his flames being colder…

"Tsuna! There's someone near the barrier!" Giotto's urgent voice made Tsuna's eyes snap open.

"Where?"

"North border, a little west of the underground base."

"Got it." With a flick of his wrists, Tsuna's gloves lit up with flames and he took off into the air.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was not having a good day. He had spent the entire morning biting irritating herbivores to death and was about to take his afternoon nap when a _crowd_ of cowardly herbivores decided to invade Namimori.

His eye twitched in annoyance as he slammed the business end of his tonfa into the skull of an unfortunate Mafioso. It didn't matter how many Hibari took down, these irritating herbivores just kept coming like ants. There was a never ending swarm of them and Hibari could feel his lack of sleep catching up to him. He cursed inwardly; this was a _bad time_ to feel unwell. Not that carnivores could be weak.

He felt cold metal press against the back of his head and stilled.

"Got you, you little shit," one of the Mafia members sneered, his hand on the trigger of the gun. Hibari gritted his teeth, furious that he had been caught off guard by a weaker herbivore.

And suddenly the pressure was gone just as he heard yelp. Hibari whirled around, ready to dish out heaven's retribution on the cowardly herbivore, when he was almost blinded by a blast of vibrant orange flames. He tried to make out the person in the fiery vortex, but was unable to see through the flames. After dodging an attack from a Mafia member who was trying his luck, Hibari decided to focus on the fight. He could always find out who was that person that disposed of his prey.

"Hibari-san, behind you!" a voice rang out and Hibari spun around just in time to dodge a dagger to his back. His eyes narrowed. These herbivores were truly cowards for attempting to take down a person when their back was turned to them. Well, it didn't matter, since Hibari would punish them all anyway. He assumed that it was the other unknown maybe-herbivore that warned him and made a grudging mental note to thank him later on.

Something about that voice was familiar though, but Hibari couldn't quite figure it out. Whatever, it probably wasn't important anyway.

Later on, after the fight, Hibari would regret his dismissive attitude, for that unknown maybe-herbivore had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

As Tsuna made his way home in his normal clothes, he quietly noted that the recent Mafia members seemed a lot stronger than the ones he had previously fought. If it weren't for Giotto's help in his training, he definitely would have lost the fight. Even Hibari was having troubles, and he was _Hibari_.

It was also quite a surreal experience, being able to fight on the same ground as Hibari. On one hand, his instincts saw Hibari-san as a good partner who was able to watch his back. On the other hand, Tsuna was conditioned to run far, _far_ away in the opposite direction upon seeing Hibari. It was a bit hard, but Tsuna managed to fight down his conditioned response and take down the remaining Mafia members.

"Hello? Is there anyone that can help me?" a voice came from the trees closest to the border. Tsuna blinked and, after much hesitation, decided to walk towards the source of the voice. He soon came across a teenage boy, around the same age as him, lying on the ground with his T-shirt soaked in blood. Understandably, Tsuna panicked.

"Hiieee! Are you alright? Do you need help? Let me get you to a hospital! Don't move!" Tsuna quickly whipped out his phone and called the knights. The ambulance would be unable to get through the trees to this place, and the knights would definitely have at least one healer in each team. Well, that was what Tsuna overheard his father say, once.

He just hoped that the knights would be able to come on time and help this stranger.

* * *

It was easier to get into Namimori than Hayato thought it would be. Of course, the ruckus that the Polipo family had created near the north border helped him too, as it managed to weaken the barrier and allow Hayato to slip through Namimori's defences.

"_Tell you what, kid. If you manage to get into Namimori and disable one of their knight bases, I'll let you into the Polipo family." _

"_Tch, like a pianist runt like him could ever do that."_

"_You're just playing with him, boss! How cruel~"_

They all looked down on him, but he'll show them. They'll see that Gokudera Hayato was _not_ a pianist but a powerful Mafioso. Once he blew up Namimori's west underground base, he'll definitely be able to get into the Polipo family and finally find a place to belong.

Now, he just had to get rid of this irritating brunet that was near suffocating him with his worry. Why would a normal kid like him worry about Hayato, anyway? He didn't even know him!

The kid was babbling Hayato's ear off as the nurse bandaged Hayato up in the hospital room, barely letting Hayato get a word in. Once the nurse left to find the doctor, however, the boy went silent, staring at him with inquisitive eyes.

"You're not from Namimori, aren't you?" he asked. Hayato barely stopped a flinch at the boy's blunt question, but the boy's observant brown eyes seemed to catch it anyway, and a small, sheepish smile spread across his face. "Ah, I thought so. Actually, we're not supposed to let people in if they don't have legal documentation so um, could you not tell anyone about this?" Hayato sighed in annoyance and nodded once in agreement. As if he would give up his chance to infiltrate Namimori like that.

Since the boy had stopped talking, the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. The boy coughed lightly to break it.

"Well, you don't have a place to live, do you?" He took Hayato's answer as a 'no'. "Ah well, I know a place where you can rent an apartment for a really low price. You could pay the rent by just taking a simple part-time job! It's only a one-room apartment, though. But that should be enough, right?" The silence continued and Tsuna laughed awkwardly. "People our age are expected to go to school. I'm guessing you would like to go to knight school? Many people do." More silence. "Um."

"Why are you helping me?" Hayato finally spoke. The boy jerked in his seat, surprised that he was finally speaking to him.

"Ah, I guess it's because you look like you needed help. Something in you seems a bit, I don't know… lonely, maybe?" Hayato stiffened up at the boy's words.

"I don't need your help," he bit out bitterly. The boy blinked and frowned slightly.

"But I want to help. Would you let me?" Earnest brown eyes stared into guarded green one and Hayato looked away.

"Tch, do what you want."

* * *

Nana observed that her Tsu-kun had been very busy the past few days. He was always waking up early in the morning to go into the kitchen and pack two bentos, before leaving the house at least two hours before school started. Instead of feeling concerned at her Tsu-kun's sudden change of behaviour, however, she was happy.

It seems that Tsu-kun has finally made a new friend!

* * *

A week had passed since Tsuna met Gokudera and it seemed that Gokudera was making no progress in assimilating into life in Namimori. Tsuna practically visited him almost every day, barring the times that the Mafia tried to attack (_again_. Don't they _ever _learn?) and the days that he set aside for training with Giotto. At one point, Tsuna wondered why he was making such a huge effort. He really wasn't the type to go out of his shell and make others feel comfortable, so what was so different about this boy?

Tsuna caught a glimpse of Gokudera in the park and hurriedly ran up to him to greet him. It was then that he became aware of the disapproving, suspicious looks and the whispering around him.

"_Did you hear? That boy over there is from the Mafia." _

"_Who in the world let him into Namimori?" _

"_We'd better stay away from him."_

'_Ah.'_ Tsuna thought to himself. _'So that's why.'_

Gokudera seemed unaware of the gossip around him, but Tsuna knew better. Guarded eyes, gritted teeth, hands balled into fists… No matter how many walls you build up, such words would still hurt you. Tsuna had been in enough situations to know, if at least a little, how Gokudera was feeling.

_Isolated, hated, looked down upon, detested, belittled, scorned… _

_Lonely._

And that was why he wanted to help him.

Squaring his shoulders, he tried his best to ignore the people around him and ran up to Gokudera, making an effort to smile widely.

"Gokudera-kun!"

* * *

"Gokudera-kun!" Upon hearing that familiar, irritating voice, Hayato had half a mind to just get up and walk away, but, for some reason, his body didn't want to move. He turned his head away, hoping that Sawada would get the hint and leave him be. Of course, he didn't.

"So, how was school today, Gokudera-kun? I hope you had fun there." And there he went with his bothersome chatter. Hayato probably should go blow up one of the knight bases soon, if only to get away from the invasive brunet. Actually, now that he thought of it, why _hadn't_ he disabled one of the knight bases?

"Sawada-san." Sawada immediately stopped talking the moment someone walked up to them, and Hayato immediately felt annoyed. Well, more annoyed than usual.

A girl with long, wavy black hair stood in front of them, arms crossed.

"Oh, um. Hello, Kurokawa-san," Sawada greeted, his voice immediately ten times softer and less confident. Hayato bristled a little at the tone. Why was Sawada more frightened of a female civilian than _him_?

The girl glanced at Hayato warily for a second before looking back at Sawada. "Let's go somewhere else, Sawada-san. I would like to speak to you about something."

"Why? Whatever you wish to say, you can say it in front of Gokudera-kun as well, can you?" While his voice was still soft, confidence and firmness had entered his tone. Kurokawa faltered a bit, obviously not expecting such a response. She quickly gained her composure, though, and sighed.

"Look. I don't really care about you but, for some strange reason, Kyoko does. So I'm going to tell you this. If you keep on hanging out with that monkey over there," at this, Kurokawa tilted her head towards Hayato, "your reputation will only get worse. There's been a lot of rumours about him going about."

"Thank you for your concern, Kurokawa-san." Sawada sounded _anything_ but thankful, and his small smile was reminiscent of a blizzard. "However, I think that I will be fine. Despite what you believe, I'm pretty sure that there is _no way_ my reputation can go lower. Also, I was under the impression you were not one to listen to mindless, baseless rumours? Now, if that's all…" He continued smiling and Kurokawa seemed to realise that it was a very obvious dismissal on Sawada's part. Shooting Sawada a slightly considering look, as if she was re-evaluating something about him, she walked off.

"Tch. Why do you even bother?" Hayato asked. Sawada wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"I couldn't let her speak badly about you. She doesn't know anything about you, after all."

"You don't know anything about me either!" Sawada seemed a bit taken aback by Hayato's shout and looked a bit lost.

"Ah well… I just feel that you're a nice person, you know?" He smiled at him, a warm, open, _accepting_ smile, and a stabbing pain went through Hayato's chest. He stood up.

"Well, you're wrong," he spat out, and walked away.

Hayato tried not to dwell on the fact that Sawada didn't chase after him.

* * *

"Gokudera-kun! I was searching for you the entire day and… Gokudera-kun…? What… are you doing?"

Hayato jumped and spun around in surprise, almost dropping the dynamites in his hands. There, standing behind him, was Sawada, brown eyes wide and disbelieving. Bitterness filled Hayato and he glared at Sawada.

"It's exactly what you think it is, Sawada. I'm going to destroy the west base."

"You're not kidding, are you?" The brunet looked so hurt, so betrayed, that Hayato could feel his composure breaking. Why was he doing this, anyway?

"_If you manage to get into Namimori and disable one of their knight bases, I'll let you into the Polipo family."_

He remembered now. It was so that he could finally find a place to belong to. A purpose to live.

Hayato steeled his heart.

"Leave, Sawada. I don't want to hurt you."

"I can't let you do this. I can't let you hurt them." Sawada clenched his fists and slipped into a fighting stance. "If you want to destroy Namimori, you'll have to get through me." Something on his finger started to shine brightly, and the light eventually engulfed the entire area, momentarily blinding Hayato. It probably somehow deafened him as well, because there was no way music could be playing at this time.

It was only due to pure fighting instinct and reflex alone that Hayato managed to jump back in time to avoid an uppercut from Sawada. The spots from his vision cleared and, in front of him, he saw Sawada surrounded by orange flames. Or was it? The boy in front of him had an entirely different air around him, almost as if he were another person. Could this really be Sawada?

Hayato remembered the whispered rumours in Namimori, of a young boy with orange eyes, the colour of sunset, and a regal air. Vongola Decimo, they called him.

Hayato narrowly missed another punch and quickly snapped his mind back to the present. Quickly lighting his dynamites, he threw them at Sawada. In a flash, they were all defused by the orange-eyed boy. Hayato continuously threw dynamites after dynamites, but Sawada just defused them all, and continued to try and disarm him. Hayato could feel his will to fight slowly decreasing. Why was he fighting so hard? Did he _really_ want to join the Polipo family that badly?

(Did he want to kill Sawada?)

As he got ready to throw another set of dynamites, his hand suddenly slipped and lit dynamites scattered around him.

_Ah… This is the end, isn't it?_

_I deserve to die, don't I?_

There was a blur of orange and Hayato suddenly found himself on his back, out of the blast radius of the explosion. With Sawada on top of him, it was clear what had happened.

Sawada moved away and sat down next to Hayato, staring at him with concern written all over his face.

_Don't look at me like that. I don't deserve your goodwill. _

"Are you alright? You don't have any life threatening injuries or burns do you?"

"You saved me. Why?"

Sawada's eyes widened, as if he was startled by the question. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked back, "You're my friend, aren't you?"

_Friend…_

Hayato felt his eyes burning and he closed them. Sawada really was…

He forced himself up to his feet and faced Sawada, prompting the other to do the same. Suddenly, he kneeled down in front of the brunet and grasped his right hand. "I, Gokudera Hayato, swear on my life and my blood that I will follow you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, for the rest of my life, and serve you for all eternity."

Sawada flailed a little and tried to pull his hand away, but Hayato wouldn't allow it.

"You can't just _do_ that, oh _my god_, I can't, what?" Sawada babbled out. Before, Hayato would find it irritating. Now he just found it adorable.

"Can't… we just be friends?" Sawada finally managed to force out.

"Absolutely _not_," Hayato denied vehemently. To say that they were friends would mean that they were on equal footing. Hayato… wasn't worthy enough to be his friend.

"O-okay," Sawada stuttered out. He seemed to be distracted by something behind Hayato before his attention focused back on him. "Gokudera-kun, could you promise me one thing?"

"Of course! Anything for you!"

"Al…right…" Sawada seemed a bit unnerved but managed to push those feelings aside. "Could you please keep this a secret? The fact that I'm the. Um."

"Vongola Decimo?" Hayato offered helpfully. Sawada nodded and Hayato beamed. "If you wish!"

"…"

"…"

"Could you let go of my hand now?"

* * *

**Author's note**

What the applesauce ever I do not care that the swear was lame, _I'm_ lame so ofc my stuff will be lame.

**IMPT: SHOULD GOKUDERA CALL TSUNA JYUUDAIME OR TENTH?**

Also, for those who are uncertain about my update timing… I update sporadically. I try to update quickly, but if I can't write, I just can't write. I'm sorry. If I force it out, you will definitely _not_ like the writing, and I only want to give you guys the best. Also, I have major projects due soon so I may not be able to update as frequently now. (sad face)

(Please read the author's note to the end, it has impt information that may change the course of the story depending on what you prefer)

I have decided that I won't make Tsuna's guardians magical boys. They _will_ be showing up and working with him, but not as magical boys. It was actually something I decided from the beginning, sorry about that. (Unfortunately, as amusing as it would be for Hibari Kyoya to be a magical boy, I've made my decision.)

I might have an idea with the other first gen guardians but they won't be showing up until a bit later. Probably. First one to show, when they finally do, will be G. The rest can be influenced by readers.

What if I put the funeral wreaths in? How about Dino? I'm not sure if I should make him Mafia or not.

The next to show would probably be Yamamoto Takeshi. However, it might be subject to change. Who would _you_ want to see? I may or may not change to that if it can fit the story. At the moment, Fon (also with I-Pin and Hibari) can definitely be put in. Sasagawa Ryohei and Sasagawa Kyoko, of course, can be added as well. Reborn, unfortunately, cannot. I have plans for him. No too sure about the others.

(I don't even have a skeleton plan for this story. Sobs. **I don't even know if I want this to be funny a little crack, or pretty serious and somewhat dark.** Because it can go two ways. Like two _very_ different ways.)

(the All27 will definitely be cracky. I doubt I'll let him settle with one of his 'suitors'.)

Thank you for reading until the end of the author's note. Whatever's below this isn't very important.

* * *

Polipo means polyp (or octopus, whichever you prefer). Polyp is from random word generator. You probably know what it is.

Tsuna is [REDACTED] years old in this.

Also, Italian is one of those strange language with gender differences so Decima is _really_ the female form of Decimo. (why must languages be soooo complicated guh.) (I'm picking up Italian, Spanish, and Japanese at the same time because I'm secretly a masochist and have no life. I'll probably drop one. Or two. Or all.)

(I need sleep. I have to go tutor children tomorrow. or today, technically. ahaha)


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: one mention of throwing up**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Jyuudaime!" Tsuna stared at the person standing in front of his door with tired eyes. Due to being Vongola Decimo, Tsuna rarely ever had a proper night's sleep. As such, he normally wasn't very happy in the morning.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun. And haven't I told you not to call me that?" Tsuna sighed. Gokudera shrugged.

"Jyuudaime is Jyuudaime. Also, it's not like I can call you Decimo, right?" At Gokudera's words, Tsuna paused for a moment, thinking about the situation that may occur if he were to be called 'Decimo'. He shuddered.

"Yeah, Jyuudaime is fine," he relented.

It had been around a week after Gokudera had found out about his secret identity, and life was going by as per normal. Well, as normal as it could get for a guy with a superhero alter ego. The only difference was that Gokudera had almost immediately transferred into his school, into his class, and basically stayed at most one metre away from him whenever possible. Tsuna had often wondered how Gokudera had found so much time to stick around him. He wasn't complaining, though. It was nice to have someone voluntarily be with him for once.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera was at his side in a flash once the teacher announced the end of class. Tsuna gave him an awkward smile, still unused to the nickname.

"Gokudera-kun," he returned the greeting, albeit with a lot less energy. There was a moment of silence as Gokudera fidgeted and Tsuna patiently waited for him to speak. He barely repressed his trademark shriek when Gokudera suddenly jerked, violently bending into a ninety degree bow with his hands locked and clenched by his sides. "Gokudera-kun?!"

"I'm so sorry Jyuudaime, but I cannot walk home with you today!"

"Uh," Tsuna tried to tell him that it was fine but it seemed that Gokudera took his word, or lack thereof, negatively.

"Please forgive me, Jyuudaime, but I need to take care of a few things!" Another bow and Tsuna gave a slightly annoyed sigh.

"It's alright, Gokudera-kun. Thanks for telling me."

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"Really, Gokudera-kun, I'm fine! I understand that your life doesn't revolve around me." Gokudera seemed to want to say something but, at Tsuna's innocent gaze, ultimately decided to keep quiet.

And that led to Tsuna walking home by himself for the first time in over a week. It seemed a little lonely without the constant chatter of Gokudera to fill the silence, but Tsuna could cope. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before.

Being alone did enable him to pay a little more attention to his surroundings. Usually with the combined chatter of both Gokudera and Giotto, most of his attention would be focused on preventing his brain from crashing from information overload. However, with Gokudera gone to 'take care of a few things' and Giotto doing god-knows-what, Tsuna's brain was free to concentrate on other things. Like the fact that there was a baseball flying towards his face.

…

Wait–

* * *

Today hadn't been a good day for Takeshi. As whiny and irritating as it sounds, it really was hard being the most popular guy in school. Every day, there would be eyes fixed on you, wondering what you would do next, analysing your every move. Judging you. Recently, though, it had become worse.

"H-hey, is this your baseball?" a voice spoke from behind him. Takeshi turned around to see a short brunette, holding the very baseball he had thrown in a bout of anger. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he took the ball back.

"Yes it is! Thanks!"

"Ah!" the teen exclaimed, "You're Yamamoto Takeshi!" Takeshi forced out a smile. Another person who 'knew' him. Another person with their own misconceptions and false ideas. Just great.

"Haha, yeah I am! Sorry, but I don't remember your name," he laughed. The teen smiled somewhat resignedly and glanced at his feet.

"Yeah," he muttered, "Didn't think you did." He shyly glanced up at Takeshi through his lashes. "Um, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, your ex-classmate. It's nice to see you again, Yamamoto-san."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… Oh! Dame-Tsuna!" Takeshi exclaimed, and suddenly memories of a clumsy brunette boy who was unable to use cistas flooded his mind. He didn't notice the teen's wince at the name. "Ah, it really has been a long time! How have you been?"

"I've been fine. How about you, Yamamoto-san?"

"You're lucky." Tsuna seemed to blink in slight surprise at Takeshi's sudden, solemn tone.

"What's wrong, Yamamoto-san?"

Takeshi thought back to the past few weeks. No matter how hard he practice, how long he stayed back to hone his skills, it didn't seem like enough. He was strong, the strongest in his knight class actually, but he knew he wasn't improving. He didn't want to admit it but he couldn't run from it any longer.

He was in a slump.

"Well, I've seem to hit a snag in my training," he told Tsuna, purposely making it seem like it wasn't that big of a problem. "And my dad wouldn't teach me the Shigure Soen Ryu – that's my family's sword style, by the way – saying that I'm not ready yet. Something about resolve." Takeshi closed his eyes and laughed. "I don't really understand what he means by that, though." When Takeshi didn't get an answer, he opened his eyes to see Tsuna frowning, deep in thought. Huh. He wasn't expecting Dame-Tsuna to give him a serious answer. The other people he talked to always gave him the generic "You'll get better" placations, and he thought Tsuna would have done the same.

"Yamamoto-san… Well, I'm not sure how to phrase this…" Tsuna fidgeted. "Um, what do you fight for?"

Takeshi blinked, somewhat taken aback by the strange and out of the blue question. "Huh?"

"What do you fight for. I mean, Mafia fight for territory or something along those lines. Some knights fight for honour and stuff. Some knights fight to protect Namimori and the people in it. Stuff like that! So, what does Yamamoto-san fight for?"

Takeshi was speechless. What was Tsuna talking about? Do people really need a reason to fight? He knew that he entered knight school because his father had been a knight and so _everyone_ was expecting him to be one too. It would have been such a waste of talent if he didn't become a knight. There was no other reason behind it. Reason for fighting? No one else in his class had it.

He couldn't answer Tsuna's question.

"Now? Are you serious?" he suddenly heard Tsuna mutter. Takeshi looked at Tsuna curiously and Tsuna gave a distracted smile in return.

"I'm sorry. I need to go do. Um. Something," Tsuna stuttered out, words tripping over each other. "But please, think about my question!" And with that, he was off, running down the street in a hurry. Takeshi was left behind, seeing Tsuna's retreating back.

"What do I fight for, huh…"

* * *

Before Tsuna became Vongola Decimo, he had been under the impression that Namimori was a very safe, very boring place. Obviously, he could not have been more wrong.

Basically the Mafia seemed to attack Namimori at least four times every week. Tsuna wondered if they had a calendar pinned up somewhere, scheduling the dates and times certain Mafia Famiglias could attack Namimori per week. At least today's attacks were pretty mild, and while they had quantity, they certainly were lacking in quality. After about two hours, it seemed that the Famiglia of the day was running out of cannon fodder to throw at Namimori. While Tsuna didn't kill anyone due to his personal policies, he couldn't say the same for the other knights.

As he adverted his eyes from the blood splatter, he tried his best to not throw up. All of a sudden, he was hit with a wave of vertigo, and he went onto his knees, bile forcing its way up his throat and spilling out of his mouth. A nearby knight made to kneel by him, concerned, but Tsuna politely waved her off. There was an incredibly horrid feeling in his chest, as urgency filled him. He hurriedly, almost clumsily, stood up and blindly ran in the direction his intuition was guiding him too.

Please, _please let him not be too late–_

Yamamoto was there, sword in hand and trying his best to fend off attacks from multiple Mafiosos.

In a blaze of orange fire, Tsuna moved in and fought alongside Yamamoto. With the ace knight-in-training and famed Vongola Decimo working side by side, they made quick work of the Mafiosos and soon the clearing was silent except for the panting of the two boys. Once Tsuna had caught his breath, he immediately whirled around to Yamamoto, orange eyes blazing in anger. "Why the hell didn't you call for backup?!" he asked, trying his best not to shout. "You're merely a knight-in-training; how do you expect to take on a group by yourself? You're _very_ lucky these members aren't _that_ strong or you'll already be _six feet under!_" At the end, Tsuna's voice went a little shrill and he winced. Yamamoto remained quiet for a while, staring at the ground. And then, he answered.

"It was a test."

"Excuse _me_?"

Yamamoto raised his head to look at Tsuna in the eyes. "I wanted to know what I fought for, and what better way to find out than to actually get in a fight?"

"…" Tsuna was taken aback, totally _speechless_ at Yamamoto's sheer _idiocy_.

"What do you fight for?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna. Tsuna forcibly rebooted his brain in order to answer the question.

"You," Tsuna blurted out, without thinking. "I was fighting to protect you." Yamamoto jerked in shock and stared at Tsuna with wide eyes. Tsuna frowned and carried on. "I fight for my mother and father. I fight for my precious friends and the people close to me. I fight to protect."

There was silence as Yamamoto processed Tsuna's words. Tsuna smiled at him gently. "I hope you find what you fight for, Yamamoto-san," he said and walked off. When Tsuna was out of Yamamoto's sight, the smile fell off and Tsuna buried his face in his hands, keening softly.

_Holy shit, I said Yamamoto-san's name! Vongola Decimo isn't supposed to know Yamamoto Takeshi! What do I do?!_

Giotto was nowhere to be found. It figured that the unreliable spirit wouldn't' be around when Tsuna needed to whine.

* * *

"I need to go somewhere today so I can't walk home with you, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled apologetically and suppressed a laugh when he saw Gokudera's utterly devastated face. "I promise that we can go home together tomorrow, okay?"

Immediately, Gokudera's face lit up again. "Okay, Jyuudaime! Thank you for your generosity!" Tsuna let a gentle smile show on his face and Gokudera's face turned a little red.

Tsuna really was grateful to have such an understanding friend.

* * *

"Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna had been a little worried about the teen, and hence decided to check up on him after school. He entered the knight school's training ground and saw Yamamoto practicing his sword wielding with a kind of strange fervour. A smile crept up on his face when he thought that Yamamoto had taken Tsuna's words to heart.

"Yo, Dame-Tsuna!" Yamamoto stopped practicing when he caught sight of the small brunette and gave him a greeting.

"So," Tsuna said cheerfully, "have you found your reason to fight?" Yamamoto's eyes lit up and he nodded rapidly.

"Yeah! I want to see Vongola Decimo again!"

"Eh?" Whatever Tsuna was expecting, this definitely wasn't it. He really didn't know what to feel about Yamamoto's words.

"'Cause you see, I met this really cool guy yesterday and he saved me! He must be some really awesome high level knight! I want to quickly get better and graduate so that I can meet him again. Maybe I'll be able to fight under his command!" Yamamoto blabbered on and on, but Tsuna had stopped listening. He knew what had happened. He had seen the signs before.

(He had experienced it before.)

Yamamoto had created an idealised version of Tsuna's alter ego.

Waves of disappointment filled him, washing away any positive emotion he might have had earlier that day.

"Hey, Yamamoto-san," Tsuna spoke, interrupting the taller boy's speech. "What if your Vongola Decimo isn't who you think he is?"

(His idol wasn't who he thought he was.)

"What if Vongola Decimo isn't a knight, or anyone cool, but just a normal boy?"

(He was just a normal boy. A normal boy who wouldn't lift a hand to help out poor little 'Dame-Tsuna'.)

Yamamoto carelessly waved off Tsuna's words. "That can't be possible! Vongola Decimo's great! I've heard rumours from the other knights! Well, I guess I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand." He shrugged.

"Someone… like me?"

"Yeah. Someone who can't even use cistas. You wouldn't understand."

(But really, who in their right mind would help a useless, incompetent boy who couldn't even use cistas? Well, Tsuna's idol would. But Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't him.)

"Yeah, you're right. I won't understand what you're feeling because I'm not as foolish as you to believe that perfect people exist!" Tsuna yelled. His heart felt like it was trying to strangle itself in his chest. "Just don't get hurt when your illusion of your perfect '_Vongola Decimo_' gets shattered because I'm not the person you think I am."

(Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna. Tsuna who had been beaten and bruised, eyes pleading. Surely Yamamoto would come to save him? After all, he was nice and kind a popular…

Yamamoto turned away, expression unchanging, and continued his chatter with his friends.

Tsuna watched his retreating back, and that was the day the rest of his world shattered.

Heroes were only in books. Idols were pointless. Perfect people didn't exist.

_No one would care about Dame-Tsuna._)

Without waiting for an answer, Tsuna spun around and exited the area, leaving Takeshi to stare at his retreating back. Tsuna's words played over and over in his mind.

"_Just don't get hurt when your illusion of your perfect 'Vongola Decimo' gets shattered because I'm not the person you think I am."_

"_Gets shattered because I'm not the person you think I am." _

"_I'm not the person you think I am."_

"I'm_ not the person you think _I_ am." _

Could… could it be?

* * *

Tsuna was incredibly hard to find when he didn't want to be found. However, Takeshi knew that it was his fault. How could you expect to find a person when you knew absolutely _nothing_ about them?

It had been three days since he last saw Tsuna, and Takeshi soon realised that he probably would never see the smaller boy again.

And it was _all his fault_.

Why did he judge Tsuna before getting to know him? Didn't he hate other people doing the same to him?

Takeshi's performance at school nosedived as he all but gave up on finding Tsuna.

Even if Tsuna hated him, he still wanted to meet him one more time. Just one more time.

"The Mafia's attacking again!"

Just one more time…

* * *

He probably was a little impulsive.

Takeshi winced as he failed to deflect another attack. Blood stained his shirt once again, and his vision blurred.

Scratch that, he was _extremely_ impulsive.

Red stained the grass at his feet as his legs gave out and he fell to the ground.

But, he thought that he would be able to meet Tsuna again if he was in danger. Surely Tsuna would come to save him, wouldn't he?

_Wouldn't he?_

Takeshi sighed as he stared at the ground in self-hatred and disappointment.

Tsuna wasn't going to co–

Orange fire flared around Takeshi as a black blur flew into the area and ferociously destroyed the Mafiosos surrounding Takeshi. Takeshi watched him with wide eyes, taking in the familiar features that were illuminated by beautiful burning flames. How in the world did he not realise that Vongola Decimo was, in fact, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Tsuna wasn't even wearing a mask, for goodness' sake!

Finally, the orange flames died down, but Vongola Decimo, but Tsuna, didn't turn around. Takeshi shifted and tried to break the silence.

"I–"

And it set Tsuna off.

The boy whirled around, vibrant orange eyes still blazing with anger, and shouted at Takeshi. "Are you freakin' suicidal? What the hell were you thinking?!" In the face of Tsuna's anger, Takeshi smiled, unrepentant.

"I wanted to see you again."

"You wanted to–" Tsuna cut himself off, buried his face in his hands, and let out a muffled screech of frustration, making sure he calmed down a little before speaking again. "I know you 'idolise' Vongola Decimo or something, but there are _better ways_ to meet me–"

"I didn't want to meet Vongola Decimo," Takeshi interrupted before Tsuna could misunderstand him any further, "I wanted to meet Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Silence.

Tsuna turns his face to the side, looking away from Takeshi. "W-who's Sawada Ts-Tsunayoshi? I have absolutely no idea who he is," he stuttered out.

Takeshi swallowed his laughter. Tsuna was a really bad liar.

"I know you're Tsuna. You can't fool me."

Another long, awkward period of silence. Tsuna sighs.

"Okay, so maybe I am Tsuna. Please, _please_ don't tell my parents. Or anyone else. Please." When Takeshi nodded, Tsuna relaxed, only to tense up once again as he snapped his head in Takeshi's direction to glare once again. "I still want to know what you think you're doing with your life. What if you _died_ for goodness' sake? What would your father do?" Takeshi stilled at Tsuna's words. His dad… In a bout of egocentrism, Takeshi had totally forgotten about his dad. His dad, who had already lost his wife and almost lost his son. How could he have been so careless with his life?

Tsuna crouched down in front of him and gave him a soft smile. "You get it now, don't you? Please don't take such unnecessary risks again."

Takeshi stared at Tsuna's smile, somewhat dazed. "You're wrong," he blurted out. Tsuna blinked.

"What?"

"Vongola Decimo _is_ a great person. I know that you are as good of a person as I thought you were." Tsuna blinked again, and slowly started turning red.

"Um." He abruptly stood up and took a few steps back. "You. I." He looked around desperately. "I need. To go home. Dinner. Worry mum. Yeah," he stuttered out, bright red. "Good bye I am gone." And with that, his gloves burst into flames and he takes off into the sky. Takeshi laughed and stood up.

He owed his father an apology.

* * *

"You're not very good at keeping a secret identity, are you?" Giotto asked Tsuna, who was lying face down on his bed, face buried in his pillow. Tsuna didn't bother to give the spirit an answer.

"Where were you, anyway?" he asked instead. Giotto paused.

"Aww, did you miss me?" he cooed. Tsuna lifted his head to shoot Giotto a glare, but didn't say anything. Giotto filed that observation away for later as he tried to reply the boy. "Well, I can't really put this in words but I felt something… familiar come into Namimori. So I went to check it out."

Tsuna sat up on his bed, giving Giotto his full attention. "Did you find out what it was?" he asked, curious. Giotto shook his head, the action full of disappointment. Tsuna shrugged. "Tell me if I can do anything to help, alright? I'll try my best." The spirit blinked at Tsuna's words, blue eyes wide open in surprise. And then he threw himself at Tsuna, knocking them both onto the bed. Tsuna was squashed under Giotto's weight and started flailing.

"I knew you cared!" Giotto, for a lack of better words, squealed.

"Get the hell off me!"

* * *

It was a bright new morning. A beautiful day, actually. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping.

Gokudera was trying to murder Yamamoto outside of Tsuna's house.

"Why." Tsuna took in the scene with weary eyes. He had spent most of last night trying to fend off Giotto's 'actions of affection' and was _not_ in the mood for more bullshit.

"Ah! Jyuudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed and immediately disregarded Yamamoto when he saw Tsuna. Green eyes were sparkling in a rather strange and creepy manner, if Tsuna had anything to say about it.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-san." While Tsuna was not in the mood to entertain people, his mother did raise him to be polite, and polite he shall be.

"Good morning Jyuudaime!" Gokudera gave his normal greeting of a ninety-degree boy.

"Good morning, Tsuna! You don't have to call me so formally, you know," Yamamoto gave Tsuna a bright smile. Tsuna vaguely wondered about Yamamoto's secret to being so damn cheerful in the morning, and whether he could share it.

"Yamamoto-kun, then. Have you found your reason for fighting?" At Yamamoto's nod, Tsuna smiles. "That's good then."

"Jyuudaime… Sorry to interrupt you but we're late for school," Gokudera informed. Tsuna blinks and looks down at his watch.

…

_Shit._

"Whoops, I'm late for school as well. See you later, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed before running off.

"Gokudera-kun…"

"Yes, Jyuudaime?"

"We should probably run too."

* * *

"Jyuudaime, where are we going?" Once school had ended, Giotto had all but physically dragged Tsuna to the Namimori shopping district, claiming that he had sensed something. Gokudera had tagged along, and now Tsuna was thinking hard to come up with an explanation that isn't _'I can speak to a spirit and said spirit wants me to go to the shopping district, so that's why I'm here'_.

In the end, Tsuna settled with a simple, "I'm looking for something." and Gokudera, being the lovely, (blindly) loyal person he was, did not question his words and obediently tagged along.

"Ah! I think it's over there!" Giotto's shout startled him and he whipped his head to the side to stare in the direction the spirit's voice was coming from. Of course, this made him unaware of the road in front of him and hence he walked into someone.

"Hey! Look where you're walking, kora!" a familiar voice yelled. Tsuna stiffened up and slowly turned to the front to see a familiar tall blond with piercing blue eyes that widened upon seeing Tsuna's face. He bent down so that their eyes were on the same level and brought his face close to Tsuna. Tsuna let out a yelp and jumped backwards, face paling rapidly. Please let him not notice. _Please_ let him not notice.

"You look familiar, kora. What's your name?" the man demanded. Tsuna opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. Luckily – or unluckily – Gokudera came to his rescue.

Shoving Tsuna behind him, Gokudera glared at the man. "Stay away from Jyuudaime! You have no right to demand for his name like that!" he hissed. The man blinked, and his look turned contemplative.

"Jyuudaime, huh?" He squinted at Tsuna suspiciously. Tsuna unconsciously took a step back. "Doesn't that mean–"

* * *

**Omake – Birthday, Ragazzo Magico verse **

It was the fourteenth of October, and the day was the same as always. Going to school, getting picked on and mocked by classmates, becoming bruised and bloodied from punches and roughhousing… He'd long given up on relying on the teacher for help. He couldn't stand to hear the honeyed voice of hers repeat the uncaring words "Boys will be boys!" again and again.

He had woken up early today, hoping that he would be able to catch his father before he went off to work, but it turns out that his father hadn't even come home yet. Later, his mother would tell him that he was in the hospital, due to a colleague's strange birthday tradition, but at that moment, Tsuna didn't know that. All he knew was that it was his birthday, and his father wasn't there.

His mother greeted him as per normal before he went to school, and after he came back. There was absolutely no change in behaviour. Tsuna felt a little disappointed, but he, quite foolishly and naively, carried on hoping. Perhaps his parents were planning a secret birthday celebration! There was no way they could have forgotten his birthday, right?

He held onto that hope as the blue noon sky faded to the red of evening, and the purple-black of night. His mother cooked a normal dinner and his father wasn't home yet. Tsuna continued to wait. The hours passed and there was still nothing. Tsuna began to doubt.

As the clock struck twelve, and the fifteenth of October began, Tsuna finally realised that his parents didn't care.

No one did.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Am I moving too fast for this story?**

I was really sleepy when I was typing the back part of the chapter so the tone might be a little strange. It's a bit short too, I'm really sorry about that. It's also late, but I'm just beating a dead horse if I talk about that. (yes i know it's been two month orz)

Okay so maybe I want to **change a few things with my plot** and powers because **it's a damn shame that the decimo guardians wouldn't be able to use flames**. So. **They may not be magical boys in the strictest sense but you can interpret them as such**. Probs will be giving them rings too. Change of plans, first primo guardian to show up will be Knuckle. Second is Daemon and Elena. (yeah elena ain't a guardian but artistic liberties and I really like her) **Lambo will most probably be the last decimo guardian to show up. Do you want him to be five or fifteen?**

Quote that kind of inspired this chapter: "She needed a hero, so that's what she became." Does anyone know where that quote comes from?

**Please tell me what you think of the story and what you want to see** because I'm really flying blind here. It would be better to know what you prefer so that I may try to push the story in the way of your interest. Any magical girl tropes you want to see? What if Tsuna's magical boy transformation went a little wrong and he suddenly was stuffed in a typical _mahou shojou_ dress? Stuff like that.

**Hibari, a new character, and a new arcobaleno coming in the next chapter. Guess which arcobaleno. (you probably would be able to guess)**

* * *

**Reviews**.

**27** All27 is great, yup. I have (pretty unoriginal) plans for Mukuro while I have (hopefully) original plans for Byakuran! They'll be showing up a lot later though. Later than Reborn, probably. I might take your advice for Dino, but then again, Dino's supposed to be in Italy. Well. It'll work out. ^^; Thanks for your review!

**Great** How Giotto got stuck in a tree? ...um. Damn. I haven't thought about that. I'm adding in Elena though, thanks sooooooo much for your suggestion!

**Claudine** Thank you~ Well, you give Gokudera too much credit. Thanks for reminding me of this situation, though! I actually forgot about the whole 'Jyuudaime can totally be linked to Decimo' thing.

**Guest 22/7** Ah, I'm glad you think that way! I'm trying to make him cute, but still very close to canon. (not to say that canon isn't cute, but. canon is a bit annoying.)

**TrulyDevious** Don't worry! I'll try my best to finish this story (with my dying will)! I think I _might_ be adding the Vongola rings (like I said the the authors note) but no sailor fukus. (yet.) Hmm, I already have ideas for the arcobaleno, sorry. but your idea of mafia monsters sound interesting ((purifies? like in shugo chara? Tsuna: "boku wa kokoro unlock!/unlock my heart!" [im gonna cry laughing im sorry])). I might look into that! Thanks for the suggestion~ And thanks for your kind words!

**En** Yeah, that and the authors have a better understanding of Italian. ^^; Decima _is_ the female form of Decimo. Because Italian has male and female nouns (or whatever it's called hahaha...)


End file.
